Unknown Right Now
by NcisFan1294
Summary: What happens when the one person Tony loves tell him something that will change his life for ever. Might become a crossover in a few chapters Tiva,McAbby,Jibby,BB,Hodgela,H/E,P/M,JJ/Rossi,Reid/OC I changed the crossover to ncis and criminal mind
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a normal day at NCIS until a little kid came running into the bullpen. "Gibbs, Gibbs" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone turned and look as Gibbs got up and walked over to the little boy and bent down.

"Hey buddy did u run away from your mom again." Gibbs looked at the boy who was now nodding his head. Gibbs looked up at the catwalk and saw Jenny and she looked mad. Gibbs leaded towards the boy and whispered something in this ear and he ran up the stairs towards Jenny.

"Gibbs who was that" said Tony.

"Jenny's son Jacob"

Tony opened this mouth to say something when Gibbs phone went off. Gibbs walked up to his desk and answered his phone. He put this phone down grabbed his gun and coat and walked toward the elevator. They did the same and in a half an hour they were at the crime scene.

"Ziva bag and tag, Tony Sketch, McGee photograph" they nodded and got to work. In ten minutes Tony was done so he went to help Ziva.

"We're still on for tonight right" all Ziva did was nod so she could get her work down. Two hours later the case was closed it was an open and closed case. When Ziva was done with her report she went and asked Gibbs if she could leave early and he nodded and she got her things and left.

"That's not fare she gets to leave early and we don't"

"When you guys are done you can leave too" says Gibbs as he gets up and walks up the stairs and into the director's office. Tony and McGee finished their report and got there stuff and left

_If u hadn't notice yet Gibbs and Jenny are together. You will find out in the next chapter or few if Jacob is Gibbs' kid._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Tony, Ziva, and McGee were sitting at their desk. Gibbs had left 10 minutes ago to go to get Abby at the airport. She had been at a forensics convention in Texas for the last week.

"Hey Ziva."

"Yes Tony" said Ziva looking up from her computer.

"I had a really good time last night it was a lot of fun even that it was only a movie and diner"

"Me too now get back to work before Gibbs gets back"

Just then the elevator door opened and a girl about 8 years old walked out. She looked lost so Tony went over to her and asked her "Can I help u little girl."

"One don't ever call me little girl again and I need help finding Ziva David"

Tony was shocked at what the girl said "Sure follow me" said tony as he walked over too his desk and pointed to Ziva and the girl nodded. She walked over to Ziva and stopped on the side of her desk. Ziva looked up "Maddie what are u doing her I told you to never come here unless it was an emergency. Were is the babysitter"

"Mom she dropped me of here and then took off I was so scared. I came into the the building and the security told me Agent Gibbs worked on his floor so I came up." After Maddie was done talking she noticed she called Ziva mom in front of her co-workers. Ziva looked over at Tony who was in shock.

"Yes she said she was going to meet a friend. I was going to ask Gibbs if I could leave early but I forgot to. Shit" she said as Tony got up and walked over to Ziva's desk and looked at her.

"Yes Tony can I help you"

It took him a few minutes before the words finally came out "You have a kid and u did tell me about her at all"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Yes, Tony I have a daughter do you have a problem with that" snapped Ziva.

Tony looked at her with a confused look and said "Yes, I do. Where was she last night when I went to go pick you up and why have I never heard of her."

"She was with Jenny last night and I never told u about her cause it's really hard to tell u of all people cause" she stops and thought of something to say "you would become over protective of me "

"Yes I would now that I now you have a daughter I will be super protective of you."

"What do you mean super protective?"

"I've always been protective"

"Oh well I'm getting back to work if you want to talk about this more you can come over for dinner tonight at 7"

Tony nodded and got back to work tonight he was going to find out more about Maddie. Like when her birthday is and who her father that was the biggest one he had to ask.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As soon as Tony got home from work he took a shower and got ready to go to Ziva's. On his way he stopped at a Stop & Shop and got a bottle of soda and a bottle of red wine. When he made it to Ziva's house he heard loud music coming from the backyard. He opened the gate and saw Maddie and Ziva swimming in pool. The pool had a slide and waterfall and a diving board. He all so saw two little Chihuahuas running around.

"Hey guys can I join "said Tony. This caused Maddie and Ziva turn and look. They both had big smiles on their face. Ziva got out and walked over to Tony.

"I would give you a hug but I don't want to get you wet" she said "Is this for me" she said as she grabbed the wine from him. She walked in the house and the dogs followed her and keep growling at Tony. "You can go in the pool if you want to." Tony nodded his head and went outside and got in the pool.

Maddie looked at him swim over to him and said "You like my mom a lot huh"

"I liked her since we went undercover and then she left for 6 months after that she went to Israel for 3 or 4 to visits your grandfather and when she came back I wanted to tell her really bad but I got scared that she would beat me up." Maddie looked at the backdoor and saw her mom standing there shocked.

"I bet you do just take good care of her cause if you don't you'll have to angry Davids after you. I know she likes you a lot she don't shut up about you. I know she has something to tell you tonight."

Tony nodded as Ziva came out of the house caring hotdogs and hamburgers and walked over to the grill. "What do you guys want?"

"I want two hamburgers and two hotdogs" yelled Maddie

"I'll take the same" said Tony as he looked over at Maddie "are you like your mom you can eat so much and not gain any weight." Maddie nodded and so did Ziva.

Maddie got out of the pool and sat on one of chairs near the pool. "Chico, Ginger" the two little Chihuahuas came running over. Maddie got up and ran inside to get them treats and her laptop and iPod. Tony got out of the pool and walked up behind Ziva and gave her a hug.

"I heard you have something important to tell me"

"Yes I do and when I tell you can't get mad at me or run away and never talk to me ok."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I promise I won't run and I have something to tell you too"

"Ok let's eat the food is done." They walk in the kitchen and sat down and eat. They talked about work and school and about life. Maddie went in the living room when she was done eating and turned on the TV and started on her biology homework. When Tony and Ziva were done eating Ziva started doing the dishes.

"Zi, let me help you" she nodded and gave him a towel. In the mean time Maddie had finished her homework and was now spying on her mother and Tony. She could tell they really liked each other. She went in the kitchen and told her mom that she was going to bed. She gave Ziva a kiss and winked at her and left the room.

"What was that about?"

"You'll find out later. You want to go watch a movie?"

"Sure can we watch The Simpsons Movie? It a cartoon but it's really funny"

"Ya is that the one with the pig walking in the ceiling." Tony nodded and they went in the living room. Ziva went and sat on the couch and Tony went and put in the he was done he went and sat next to Ziva. Half way to through the movie they were cuddling on the couch. Tony couldn't watch the movie cause he was too busy watching Ziva. He liked when she laughed at the movie. He thought her laugh was really cute. He loved her smile. He loved everything about her.

"Sorry Zi I got to get up for a sec I got to pee" she nodded and he walked up to the stares when he say Maddie on the top watching her mom. "Hey what are you doing up. I thought you went to bed"

"I was but I heard her laughing so I came to see and I saw that you were still her and that she couldn't stop smiling"

"Oh I see you look happy to see your mom happy"

"She really only laughs when she talks about you or we do something fun. Trust me when I say she really likes you a lot"

"I know I like her a lot and I'm going to tell her tonight. Now go to bed its really late." She went to bed and Tony went to the bathroom and then went back down to lay on the couch with Ziva.

"Took you long a long time"

"Sorry I was talking to mad she happy to see you smile and laugh"

"I no she does and after I tell what I need to tell you we'll all be 10 times happier"

"So what do you have to tell me anyways?" She got up and started paying around the living room. _"Come on Zi you can do this. Your Ziva David if you can do anything you can do this" _

"Tony what would you say if I told you were a father."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Me a father? I've thought about it but I want to wait till I found the right women to settle down with"

"Well you know our daughter and her mother "

"Really who are they then?"

She looked over at him "Are you sure" he nodded "Ok it's Maddie and Me"

"What, When, and How"

"See this is why I did want to tell you all theses year cause I know you would act this way" She looked at him with a frown "Yes Maddie is are daughter and to answer your questions when it happened when we were undercover. How you of all people now how I don't have to explain that to you. I'm rambling …"She was cut off by Tony lips on hers. She kissed him back and after few minutes went by thing start getting heated.

Maddie walked by on her way into the kitchen to get a drink when she saw wa was going on "Mom get a room" They all started laughing .Tony and Ziva took off running up the stairs stopping at the top when they heard Maddie yell "Don't forget to make a little brother or sister." Tony and Ziva looked Tony then at her bedroom door and then they ran inside. Maddie nodded and got her drink and then went back to bed.

The next day Tony woke up to see no one on the side of him but the smell of bacon in the air. He got up and went downstairs and into the kitchen to two girls in his life cooking him breakfast."Hey how are my two girls this morning."

"Good" said Maddie as she sat down and started to eat.

"Maddie Tony and I have something to tell you"

"I already know you guys are dating. Tell me something I don't know by the way mom I need new earplug I lost my old ones "Tony kissed Ziva with a smile and they sat down to eat.

After a few minutes of silence Tony spoke up "So umm girls I was thinking of taking you guys shopping to make up for the last 8 years I missed"

"Ok that's fine with me but we have to stop by auntie Ang work she wants to see us and she wants to meet Tony. They don't have a case at the moment so she wants us to go by" They nodded and put there dishes in the sink and got ready to go to the mall. After 5 hours of shopping they got in the car and where on their way to go see Maddie's Auntie.

"So where does your aunt work "

"Right there at the Jeffersonian" Tony nodded and pulled into the parking lot and got out. Maddie ran inside and looked around for her aunt when she saw her auntie coming out of her office she ran up to her "Hey Auntie Angela."

"Hey Maddie You came and just just got some bones and I know how much you like to help her. Why don't you go help her Wall I talk to your mom and her new man candy?"

"Don't call my dad man candy"

"That's your dad"

"Yep" She said as she ran off to help Bones. Angela stood there looking at her sister shocked


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Maddie ran off to help Dr. Brennan. Angela looked at her sister then at Tony.

"Hey Angela nice to meet you" said Tony as he stuck out his hand or her to shack. She looked over at him and then walked over to him and gave him an Abby like hug.

"It's nice to meet you finally. You're the guy that my sister never shuts up about." Tony looked over at Ziva who face was as red as a tomato.

"You talk about me to your sister"

"Yes, she's the one that told me to finally tell you and she also told me to take a ticket on your ride" she said with a smile.

"Anyways you guys can hang out in my office for a few, I am back in a few I have to go get the skull from Dr. B" she said as they walked over to her office.

Within the next few hours Angela had found out who the victim is. Tony meets the rest o the team including Booth. Maddie had helped solve the case. They were all hanging around when Maddie got a great idea "Lets all go bowling and then get something to eat"

"Sounds good but its family against friends" Said Tony as they walked out of the building and to their cars.

About three hours later they were done bowling and were sitting around at a nearby restaurant for super. "Once again my family wins because we are the best" said Tony.

"Hey I'm not your family yet" said Angela "and speaking of that when's the wedding Ziva"

"Ange we just started dating so shut up but shouldn't I ask you the same question when's yours and Jack's wedding since I wasn't invited to the first one."


	8. AN

Hey guys sorry I haven't been able to post a chapter and a lot has been going on with my family and my laptop was broking but I got a new one and should be posting another chapter soon


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Um….. Ziva don't be mad but it was last month. I meant to invite you but I didn't get around to it sorry."

"You got married and didn't invite me I see how it is when I get married and if I do u are not going to be invite" Ziva said as she got up and walk out of the restaurant and Tony, Maddie, and Ange followed after her.

"Ziva will you got stop and explain"

"Last time I let you explain something to me you and my ex ran off together"

"Well im sorry about it didn't work anyways cause all he could about was how much of a better person you were in the sheats. You no how bad that mad me fell that my little sis can do something better then me your surpost to learn from me not me learn from you"

"Well that sucks so are you going to explain or can I leave I have better thing to do then talk to you"

"Listen it was when it happened we weren't talk at the time and we got married at city hall so there was nothing I could do and if I tried to talk to you would never answer you phone. Then when Maddie called me and told me that you and her dad got together I thought I would I would meet him. I understand if you still don't want to talk to me anymore"

"Ange wait I still love you and im sorry about Mike and what he said is true ask Tony. I wanted to answer the phone every time you called but I thought we would just end up fighting like always. Then when Maddie told me you wanted to meet Tony I was so happy"

"Come on lady lets get back inside it getting cold"

"Yeah I got to go in get my stuff I got to get my guest room ready"

"Mom why do u have to get the guest room ready don't tell me grandpa is coming cause if he is im going to staying at auntie Jenny's while he is here"

"No Auntie Emily's coming too stay for a week or two. She wants to meet Tony and she wants me too meet her boyfriend"


End file.
